Seven days of PJO couples
by Percabethlvrknowsall
Summary: Here we have seven days of PJO couples, all leading up to August 18, when the big finale will be a Percabeth one-shot! Leave your requests in a review or PM me! All PJO characters belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I'm going to be seven days of couple one-shots, all leading up to August 18, when there will be a Percabeth one-shot that all of you will love(maybe). I won't start posting the one-shots until the eleventh of August, but I need to know what couples you guys want me to do. It could be them getting together, having a fight and then making up, anything. It could even been AU or futuristic. But you guys need to tell me what you want. So leave your ideas in a review or PM.


	2. Jeyna

**Hey guys! SO I've changed the way this will work. Please check out the AN at the end to find out! Now this is for those Jeyna lovers out there. They it will be a bit sadder than most. Now, I'm not that experienced with Jeyna, so don't hate on me please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or Teardrops on my guitar. PJO belongs to Rick and ToMG belongs to Taylor Swift.**

**This one-shot is for: **Awesomeanon- I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but I don't really know how to do Jeyna. But I still hope you liked this chapter.

Line breaker Line Breaker LINE BREAKER

**Reyna's POV**

Reyna was in the Starbucks in New Rome ordering a coffee. When she got her order she sat down in the back.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let's clap for Teardrops on My Guitar by the one and only Taylor Swift!" the radio announcer announced. Reyna closed her eyes and thought about how the song explained how she felt.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

Reyna would always fake a smile so Jason wouldn't see through her façade.

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

Reyna would always wonder if Jason thought about them being together.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

And Piper is beautiful.

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

Piper has the boyfriend that Reyna has always wanted. She has a person who would comfort her at three in the morning if something scared her. And Reyna had to live without it.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Reyna would life to herself about how oblivious Jason was. Reyna couldn't picture herself with anybody except Jason. He's her perfect match. But he has Piper, and he's in love with Piper. And Reyna would always have the night to think about whether things would be different if she admitted her feelings.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

Jason was the reason why when Reyna would wake up, her pillow was tearstained.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

The chance that they might actually be together was the thing that Reyna held onto.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

His name was like a beautiful melody.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

Whenever Jason walked by, Reyna would hold her breath because he was so perfect.

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Reyna wished she could be as confident as Jason. Because maybe then, he would be hers.

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

Piper better not hurt Jason. Piper knows she's lucky though. And Reyna, or any girl, can't help but freeze in those icy blue eyes.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Reyna just wanted Jason to simply be hers, and nobody else's.

_So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight._

But Reyna needs to give up, because she knows it's hopeless. So, maybe she will get some sleep tonight.

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

But her pillow will still be tearstained for awhile.

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

Jason's the only person that knows her as much as Reyna knows herself. So he does have enough of her to break her heart, which he has already done.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

He took up all her time, but it always seems like there's never enough time.

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

He was the wall that kept her from falling down from all the pressure. So she just has to fake a smile so he won't see the pain in her. Reyna opened her eyes and wiped away the single tear on her check. She got up, threw her coffee away, and forget all about Jason.

_Super awesome line breaker that is super awesome_

**Hey guys! SO that was a Jeyna one-shot. I tried my best. **

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ****‼‼**

**So I realized that I will get a lot of requests, so instead of doing just seven one-shots, I will be doing more than that. Also, if there is a couple you want me to do, but I already did a one-shot for the couple, but you have a different plot, just tell me, and I will work on it. Yeah. These are the requests I have gotten so far:**

**3 Jasper requests**

**Frazel**

**Jeyna(****It's crossed out because I did it already)**

**Leyna**

**Tratie**

**Thalico**

**Beckelina**

**Gruniper**

**Lazel**

**And Percabeth**

**Guys, I will not be doing a lot of Percabeth requests. I will probably only do like one or two Percabeth requests, because the last one-shot will be a humongous Percabeth. Yeah. That's all for now. I may or may not have another one-shot today. I don't know. Also, I will be in L.A. for a few days, so I won't be on as much then. Bye!**


	3. Beckelina

Hey guys! So this is a Beckelina one-shot.

greyeyedsammy wanted this one-shot, so here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

****************line breaker******************

**Beckendorf's POV**

I was waiting outside the gates of Elysium for the love of my life. _Silena Beauregard. _The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has dark brown curls down her back and sparkling blue eyes. Waiting. As I have been for days. Waiting for her. Waiting. And then the latest batch of the dead come in, and through all the bodies, I spot the one that matters the most to me. Silena. She feels my gaze, and looks toward. She gives me a reassuring smile, to tell me that we'll be together in Elysium, but behind her sparkling eyes, I can see a bit of fear that because of what she did, being a spy for Luke, she might be sent to the Fields of Punishment. But I won't let that happen. I can't have that happen. But there's nothing I can do except wait a pray to the gods (especially Aphrodite) that we will be together. Forever.

**Silena's POV**

I felt Charlie staring at me, and I turned and smiled at him. But I was worried. What if because I was Luke's spy, what if I don't get to see Charlie again. It would break my heart. But I have to pray that we'll be together. I stand n line for what feels like eternity, until I hear my name called.

"Silena Beauregard." I walk in and stand before the judges. They play a video of everything that I have done in my life. They discuss quietly everything. And I'm there waiting. And waiting until one of them speaks.

"Ms. Beauregard, because you were a spy for Kronos' army, you should be sent to the fields of Punishment." At that, felt my heart break into a million pieces. I would never see Charlie again.

"But because you lead the Ares cabin into battle, and tried to fight the Drakon, even though it was destined that an Ares camper would defeat it, you proved your bravery. And for that, you will go to Elysium." Elysium. I would get to be with Charlie. I left the room, and raced to Elysium, were Charlie was waiting. I threw my arms around him. We stood like that for awhile, but I didn't care. We were together. And that's what mattered the most. We walked through the Elysium gates, hand in hand. I guess a demigod _**can**_have a happy ending after all.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/line breaker/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*15 years later*

"Charlie! Dinner's ready. Can you get Alexandra from next door, and please bring the dog in." I called. (Let's say in Elysium, you can have a life, like a job, family, stuff like that.)

"Of course honey." Charlie replied. Fifteen years after the Titan war, and Charlie and I had settled down and started a family. We had a thirteen year daughter named Alexandra, or Alex, and we both had jobs. We were living our happily ever after. And it was perfect.

Lsdgbrusgbsgojeirbgrebgbgvbfg Line Breaker suhg8yrwt dfkbnewtihygnwbntryhgwovn

**So that was the Beckelina one-shot. I think I did really good. My eyes started misting a bit when I was rereading it. Let me know what you think and other stuff own in a review. Wow. Two one-shots in a day. YAY! **

**One-shots:**

**Jasper**

**Jasper**

**Jasper**

**Jeyna**

**Frazel**

**Leyna**

**Tratie**

**Thalico**

**Beckelina**

**Gruniper**

**Percabeth**

**Lazel**

**Bye Bye!**


	4. PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, I have some news.

1. I am back from California. YAY! It was fun and yeah.

2. I don't know when I will be able to update because my computer is not woking and I don't know when it will be fixed, or if we are getting a new one.

3. I know I promised to have the Percabeth finale one-shot up on August 18, but I don't know when I will be able to type it and then post it. Hopefully I will have a bew computer before then. But I don't know. But I prmoise, all the one shots you guys requested **WILL** be posted. I just don't know when.

So that's all. hopefully, I will be able to go on the library's computers(like now) and try to post the one-shots. It just may take longer.

Sorry, and please forgive me. Bye!


	5. Leyna

**Hey guys! So this chapter is for those Leyna lovers. Thank you to sirpug1996 for requesting Leyna. Let me know what you think in a review. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I am the greatest author in history and own PJO and HoO!**

**Leo: No you don't. But I know your team Leo.**

**Me: Okay fine, Rick owns it. And I am team Leo, but I also love Percy and Nico.**

**Leo: How come nobody is just team Leo.**

**Me: Well, Reyna's tea, Leo.**

**Leo: No she isn't.**

**Me: In this one-shot she is because I control the characters in my stories. Now. on with the one-shot.**

**Leo: I just don't get why you're team Nico. I can understand Percy, but Nico?**

**Me: Whatever.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Leo wondered how he could ever be so lucky to be getting married to the girl of his dreams. He remembered every little detail of everything that happened over the past two years. As he stared at her, he remembered asking her out, and their first date, which was a disaster, but they still loved.

*Flashback*

"LEO! You need to hurry up with the big house! Chiron's getting restless." Annabeth yelled, bossing everybody. It was a couple months after the Giant War, and the camps had finally become peaceful with each other.

"It'll be done in a couple of days!" He shouted back. He turned back around and was face to face with Reyna. Reyna, who looked even more beautiful everyday.

"Leo, where are the blueprints for New Rome?" She asked. He pointed to the top draw and she walked over to it.

_Come Leo. You can do this. Just ask her out. It can't be that hard. Just ask. I mean, what's the worse that can happen. No. No, don't think about. Okay. It's go time!_

"Hey Reyna, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said staring at her.

"Well what is it?"

"Willyougoonadatewithme?" He asked in a rush.

"What? Leo, talk a bit slower."

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked. When he asked, he stared at his feet, afraid to look into the eyes that will most likely say no.

"Yes." Leo looked up, but Reyna had already disappeared.

*Two days later in flashback*

Leo was wearing a pair of jeans with a blue button down shirt and sneakers. He knocked on Reyna's door, and he waited for it to open. When it did, his mouth fell down open. Reyna was in a baby blue summer dress with a pair of white ballet flats.

"Leo. Leo!" Reyna was snapping her fingers in front of Leo's face.

"What? Oh yeah. Hey." Leo said nervously. Reyna rolled her eyes and laughed. She walked around Leo and started walking out of camp. Leo ran to catch up to her.

"You look good Rey."

"So do you Leo. You clean up well." Leo walked with Reyna down the hill to where Percy's car was. Percy had helped him plan the date, which was taking place at Central Park. Leo opened the door for Reyna and then got in to the driver's side. Leo arrived at Central Park within five minutes, because Percy's car was a gift from Poseidon, so it would go super fast, and they wouldn't get caught. Leo set up the picnic and they just talked about childhood memories, fun times with friends but never about the war, which was good. But of course, good luck is hard to find with demigods, because the next thing they knew, there were five telekhines and five hell hounds. They were doing just fine, until a hell hound was behind Reyna, and she didn't know. It jumped on top of her and knocked her down. She easily stabbed it, but there was one hell hound left and it pinned her to the ground. Leo was about to give a killing blow to a telekhine, when he heard Reyna screaming. He ran to where Reyna was. For him, it felt like forever, but it was only five seconds. Soon enough, the hell hound was gone and there were no more monsters for now.

"Are you-" Leo was asking but then got cut off by Reyna kissing him.

*End flashback*

(present time)

"Do you, Leonardo Valdez, take Reyna Bellona as your wife?" The priest asked?

"I do."

"And do you, Reyna Bellona, take Leonardo Valdez as you husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Leo leaned down and kissed Reyna. And it was their first kiss all over again. Leo poured all of his love into that kiss. All that mattered was that they were together, forever.

"I love you Reyna Valdez."

* * *

**Yeah, I know that it's short, but it was supposed to be short and sweet. So that was the Leyna. Let me know what you thought of it.**


	6. Jasper1

Hola Amigos and Amigas! So I got a new computer, and instead of Word, I have Open Office now, which is better because it's highly recommended. So YAY! Today's one-shot is...drum roll please... JASPER/JIPER! Three people have requested it and they are:

pjo-guardgeek

Daughter of ze sun god

greyeyedsammy

And because of that, there will be three one-shots concerning Jasper. But they won't be in one chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Or How I Met Your Mother.

Background: Okay so for those of you who do watch HIMYM, You can basically skip to the story. For those of you who don't watch HIMYM, read this.

The story is told by Ted Mosby. Ted Mosby is an architect. He's supposed to be telling his two kids the story of how Ted and their mother met. Hence How I Met Your Mother. And it is one of the best ideas ever. So I'm doing something like that, only it's Jason telling his two kids the story of how he... well if I tell you now, that would spoil the three one-shots. So that's it. Enjoy!

**Srthioergfngiouerbgerngofnuerhbebg LINE BREAKER irbhiegnidfgbieorgtngiubwp9irg**

"Dad, can you tell us a story?" Jason's daughter asked one day, when she and her brother were bored out of their minds.

"Sure. Let's see, I could tell a love story." Jason said, since they were grandchildren of Aphrodite.

"Sure."The boys said, shrugging.

"The let's start with the summer of 2014..."

***Flashback to summer of 2014 (imagine like it is with HIMYM for people who watch it)***

It was three years after the Giant War, and everything was fixed. Camp Jupiter and Camp Halfblood had decided to join forces, and that way, more halfbloods would be protected and safe and ready for the outside world. All was well. There had been deaths, but in a war, that was bound to happen.

"Hey Pipes. Wanna go for a walk and then have a picnic in the strawberry fields?" Jason asked.

"Sure. Just let me grab my jacket." Piper replied. Jason stood in the doorway to the Aphrodite cabin, waiting for his girlfriend. He put his hand into his jacket to make sure it was still there.

"Okay. Let's go." Piper said, bounding back out from the cabin. He grabbed her hand and they walked through Camp Halfblood, admiring all the designs that Annabeth had to do all over again. Everything was brand new and beautiful. The Big House was a light gray and the porch was made of oak wood. The amphitheater was a bigger than ever with more benches. The mess hall had longer tables and was decorated with paintings and pictures of the ones who lost their lives in both wars. There was a memorial built in the middle of camp, for them too. And the cabins. They were all the same size. And they were big. The Zeus cabin had lightning bolts, and unknown to Zeus until a week ago, Poseidon and Hades had went down to camp to put little theater masks and other theater things because Zeus was so theatrical. And with the help of Hecate, they made the decorations non-removable. Zeus of course was peeved, but nobody really cared because it was hilarious. The Poseidon cabin had waves and horses on the outside. When you walked near it, it smelled like the ocean. It was made of special sea rocks that had seashells imprinted on them. All the cabins were like that, with decorations representing the gods/goddesses of those cabins. And most of them also had a mini memorial representing the members of those cabins that were lost. Finally, Piper and Jason reached the strawberry fields, were there was a picnic basket. Jason layed out a blanket for them to sit on.

"Hey Jason, what do you think will happen next?" Piper asked.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to relax and live out our lives. The gods know Percy and Annabeth deserve more than anybody else." Jason said. Piper and Jason sat there, laughing and talking, hoping that nothing else would come up where they have to save the world. Again. It was getting closer to the time for when the campfire would start, and then capture the flag. Jason packed up their picnic and helped Piper up off the ground. He reached into hi pocket and 'accidentally' dropped the little black box. He knelt onto one knee and picked it up opening it. Piper was facing the camp seeing people walking towards the campfire.

"Come on Jason. We should get going." She turned around and put her hand to her mouth.

"Piper Mclean, I love you. Will you marry me?" Jason asked. Piper nodded her head and through her arms around Jason.

"I love you." Piper whispered into his ear.

**************Time skip six months later***************

Piper felt ready to puke.

"Piper, listen to me. You have the love of your life out there waiting out that door for you. And nothing will change that." Annabeth said fiercly. Piper simply nodded, afraid she was going to puke.

"Come on. We have to get ready to walk out." Annabeth pulled her up. The first to walk out would be Lucy, the flower girl, who is also Percy and Annabeth's child. Then Thalia would walk out with Leo. Thalia was the maid of honor and Leo was the best man. Next came Annabeth and Percy. And then Hazel and Frank. And finally, Piper. After she waited five seconds for Hazel and Frank to walk out, she followed. Counting in her head. As soon as she saw Jason, a wide smile appeared on her face. She walked slowly to where everybody stood waiting for the service to start. And before she knew it, Jason was saying I do.

"And do you, Piper Mclean, take Jason as your husband till death do you apart?"

"I do." Piper said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jason bent his head down and cupped her face with one hand.

"I love you." He whispered before he kissed her. Everybody was cheering and clapping. Except Drew. But Piper didn't care. In the end, it was one of the best moments in Piper's life.

**Rojhpernh LINE BREAKER dfjnhofjhbo**

So that was it guys. I think that was a one-shot. What do you think? Let me know in a review please! Also, here are the one shots:

Jasper

Jasper

Jasper

Jeyna

Frazel

Leyna

Tratie

Thalico

Beckalina

Gruniper

Percabeth(request)

Lazel

Percabeth finale

I am not doing anymore one-shots for this after that. But I will start a new series of one-shots. I don't know when, but I will. Bye Guys! Also, tomorrow will be... GRUNIPER! If you guys have any ideas for that, let me know in a review or PM me. Bye!


	7. Gruniper

Hey guys! So I don't really have anything to say, but I will have an announcement at the end of the chapter concerning my Reading SoM story. Read it.

Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, do you really think that I would throw Percabeth into Tartarus? No, so you know what that means.

**Background: In this one-shot, let's say that Grover and Juniper were best friends. And yeah. This is how they get together.**

**Line Breaker**

**Grover's POV**

We were there just watching everybody. I was sitting in one of the branches of Juniper's tree and she was next to me. She was explaining how Chiron was going to help them plant a few more trees. I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at her. Her amber hair was sort of sparkling in the sunlight. She turned to look at me and when she saw me staring, she blushed a bit, making her cheeks go a light green. It made her look so cute.

"Grover, are you listening?" she asked me.

"What, oh. Sorry."

"As I was saying, Chiron said that we have see if we can try and get some of the satyrs a weapon and train them so that when Percy's birthday comes up, we'll have a bit more to show the Titans." She said.

"Well, what about woodland magic. I've been practicing and I can make vines grow onto legs now." I beamed, hoping to impress her.

"Yeah, but we'll still need some more people to defeat them." After that we just sat in comfortable silence. It wasn't until the conch horn sounded that I had the guts to ask her.

"Hey, Juniper, I-I was wondering if maybe you like wanted to go o-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" It was at that moment that I fell off the branch. Juniper jumped off and landing next to me.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed. I got up and brushed my self off.

"Blahahaha. So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to I don't know but like I guess go out with me? Blahahaha." I asked nervously.

"What? Of course Grover!" She threw her arms around me and then kissed me. It was the best moment of my life.

**Line Breaker**

Yeah. It wasn't my best, but I tried.

**SoM announcement:**

**I will be starting school soon. And I won't have that much time to update since I'm starting high school and I don't know anybody. So there are to options**

**I update once every week or two. But the reading chapters will be cut in half. So you will only get a chapter of them reading half the chapter. This way, You get faster updates, but shorter chapters.**

**I update once every three/four weeks. The chapters will be of them reading a full chapter. **

**So you guys get to decide.**

**Leave your vote in a review. I also have a poll up for it.**

Jasper

Jasper

Jasper

Leyna

Gruniper

Jeyna

Tratie

Frazel

Thalico

Beckalina

Percabeth

Lazel

Percabeth Finale

Tomorrow's one shot is the second Jasper.

BYE!


	8. jasper 2

Hello my dear readers. So today is the second Jasper one-shot. SO yeah.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. I only own my OCs.

/*/*/*/Line Breaker/*/*/*/

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Was heard all over camp. Everybody knew who it was. It was Piper Mclean. She was in the big house with Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Will, the son of Apollo, Thalia, Leo, and Reyna. Oh yeah and let's not forget Aphrodite. Last time that happened... Jason was sulking in a corner, afraid.

"JASON GRACE! YOU GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU LIKE I KILL A HELL HOUND! STABBING IT REPEADETLY!" Jason, knowing she could do it, ran to her side as fast as he could. All the boys had instantly backed up against the wall, knowing she was scary.

"Piper, we're almost there. Just one more push." Annabeth told Piper calmly. Piper was squeezing Jason's hand so hard, he was loosing feeling in it. And then, there was a cry. Annabeth cleaned baby girl up and handed her to Piper so she could hold her. Jason sat next to Piper on the bed and looked into the face of his baby girl. She had Piper's choppy brown hair and Jason's sparkling blue eyes. She was staring at the faces of her parents.

"What's her name?" Aphrodite asked. Jason and Piper looked at each and they said the name out loud together.

"Anna."

"I bless thee Anna Grace." Aphrodite said. And then in a flurry of pink and perfume, she disappeared. Everybody looked at the face of the little girl.

/*/*/*/*/*/Time Skip two years later/*/*/*/*/*/

For Piper, it was easier the second time around. But Annabeth wasn't there that time to help deliver the baby since she was also pregnant. But the funny thing was, they were both delivering at the same time. So they were both screaming at their husbands. If Jason was terrified, imagine Percy. Annabeth was much worse that Piper.

"Perseus Jackson! IF YOU DON'T GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS, I WILL PERSONALLY VAPORIZE YOU!"(see an down below)

"ANNABETH! Shut Up! You can't vaporize me! Just be glad it's not twins again!" Percy yelled at Annabeth. And then at the same time, a boy was in Piper's arms and a boy was in Annabeth's arms.

"Hello Ethan." Piper said. Annabeth and Percy's child was named Isaac. **(does anybody else love Isaac from Teen Wolf?)**

And thankfully, nobody was vaporized that day.

/*/*/line break/*/*/

So about when Annabeth said she would vaporize Percy, let's pretend the gods granted the seven immortality and when Reyna and Leo got married, she also became immortal. Please vote in the poll on my profile. Tomorrow's one-shot will be Tratie. Any ideas, tell me. BYE! I'm tired.


	9. tratie

Hola friends! How are you? I hope all my readers are okay. Now, today is Tratie. Tratie was brought to you by:

Isabel

Disclaimer:

Me: I did it! I created Polyjuice Potion AND I have some of Rick Riordan's hair! I know own PJO and HoO!

Rick Riordan: No you don't.

Me: PLEASE! Uncle Rick! PLEASE!

Rick: No.

Me: Fine. Rick owns it. Now read the dang one-shot!

/*/*/*/Line Breaker/*/*/*/ 

**Travis's POV**

"Connor, do you have the chocolate bunnies?"

"Yeah. Now, can we go prank your girlfriend and then run so she doesn't kill us?" I blushed furiously at what Connor said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I hissed as we neared the Demeter cabin.

"Yeah but you like her."

"So? That doesn't make her my girlfriend."

"Well my brother, she obviously likes you back. She doesn't punish you as hard as she punishes me."

"Whatever." We climbed to the top of the Demeter cabin and started placing the chocolate bunnies all over the roof. I had just placed the final bunny when Katie came out of the cabin.

"Get down!" I hissed at Connor. I was near the edge of the roof so I was able to hide easier since there was more grass here. And I could also stare at Katie. Katie Gardner. She may be a daughter of Demeter, but don't let that fool you into thinking that she's a softie. Her black hair flowed all the way down to her waist and it was normally either in a braid or ponytail. Her brown eyes always sparkled and she was a few inches short than me. She looked up at the cabin and then must have saw Connor. That means she saw the bunnies.

"STOLL! Get over here!"

"RUN!" I yelled jumping down from the roof and landing lightly on my feet. Connor had a a pair of converse that had little wings.

"Maia!" He flew away to safety. I had to run and find somewhere safe. The strawberry fields. As soon as I entered them, I slowed down a bit. I stopped to catch my breath.

"Travis Stoll! Where are you? If you don't show you're face in five seconds you are going to choke on plants!" She threatened. Knowing she was telling the truth, I walked out.

"Hey Katie-Kat. How are you? I hope your doing fine." I said nervously. She ran towards me and pushed me down. But it was her expression that made me shut up. Her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Katie, what's wrong?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothings wrong. I mean it's not like my dad doesn't want to talk to me let alone look at me. Or the person I like keeps pranking me for some reason and he doesn't even know that I like him. Nope. Nothing is wrong. Everything is just fine. Everything is fine." She said while tears started to spill. I got up and hugged her fiercely. She start to sob into my shirt. I rubbed her back and just let her cry. After half an hour she wiped her tears and turned away from me. She started to walk away when I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. That's when I kissed her. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"He does like you." I said in a whisper. She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put mine on her waste. I bent down to kiss her again.

"Ever since the beginning."

/*/*/*/Lune Breaker/*/*/*/

So there it is guys. Tratie. Also, check out the poll on my profile.

One-shots:

**Jasper**

**Jasper**

Jasper

Jeyna

**Frazel**

Leyna

Tratie

**Thalico**

**Liper **

Beckelina

**Gruniper**

**Percabeth**

**Lazel**

**Percabeth Finale**

Tomorrow, the third and final Jasper. BYE!


	10. Jasper 3

Hey Guys! I'm not in a really good state because of last night's episode of Teen Wolf. I mean, the Stydia kiss. And in season four, there might be Alison/Isaac. And the feels guys. If anybody has the same problem, PM me. So I guess, go read the one-shot. Oh thanks for the idea pjo-guardgeek

Song of the day: The Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin (stydia kiss)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

/*/*/*/Line Breaker/*/*/*/

**Background: Piper and Jason have been married for six years. They have a girl, Anna, who is 5 and a boy named Ethan, who is 3.**

**Piper's pov**

"Jason! DO you have the snacks packed?" Piper asked her husband as she tied the shoes of her little boy.

"Yes! And I packed juice boxes and water." Jason replied impatiently picking up Anna.

"Let's go." Jason put Anna in the car and then Ethan. They got into the car and drove to the beach. They were in New York for a bit so they went to Mountak. When they reached Mountak, Piper layed out a blanket on the sand and put on sunscreen to herself and her children. Jason chased them around the beach and into and out of the water. The lucky thing was that there were no Mortals around, but they hardly were anymore. Poseidon had bought the beach for the demigods to hang out when they wanted to go there. The cabins had been fixed up and were enchanted to have food and water. But on the outside, they looked destroyed to mortals. But the demigods could see through the mist of course and see the truth. After an hour or so, Ethan was curled up in a ball napping while Anna ate and Jason played with Piper's hair. Ethan woke up after a while and he started to wander off. Piper wasn't worried because the beach was protected. At least, it should be. Two minutes later, Ethan ran back and cowered behind Jason.

"What is it squirt?" Jason asked tousling Ethan's blonde hair.

"Talking dog." He replied and hid behind Jason. Jason looked at Piper and they both pulled out their weapons. Piper stood a little bit back and took up a protective over Ethan and Anna. Jason was a few yards ahead with his sword out. Soon enough, a telekhine appeared. Jason had turned it to dust when three more and a hell hound came. Jason shocked two of the telekhines and then turned the hell hound into third and final telekhine had gotten past him and was getting closer to Piper and the kids. Jason ran up and slashed through it. He stood there looking at Piper.

"Okay kids. Let's go back to Camp Half Blood." Piper said picking up Ethan and holding Anna's hand. Together they walked back to the car and drove to CHB.

"Well that wasn't a very eventful day." Piper said looking at the road.

/*/*/*/Line Breaker/*/*/*/

I know that wasn't very long, but half of it was done when I got back from Horseback Riding, and I'm tired. Also, Teen Wolf keeps distracting me. Bye.


	11. Lazel

Hey guys! So today was originally supposed to be Liper, but I made it Lazel. Oh well.\

Disclaimer: I doubt Rick has a period so I don't own PJO.

**asdfghjkl Line Breaker lkjhgfdsa**

Hazel looked at the picture in her hand sadly. A tear slipped down her cheek and onto the photo. She remembered the day it was taken.

*****Flash Back*****

The Argo 2 had to land in Florida before they would take off to head over to Rome. Everybody decided that they should hang out and just act like normally teenagers for once. Percy and Annabeth had bought one of those disposable cameras while Piper had found a place to eat. It was a little Italian restaurant. They entered the restaurant and soon a waitress came over to take their orders shortly after they sat down.

"Hi my name is Kelli and I will be your waitress this afternoon." She said while looking at us expectantly.

"Hi my name is Leo Valdez and I will be your customer for this afternoon." Leo replied looking serious. Percy snickered and Annabeth whacked his head.

"OW! What was that for Annabeth?!"

"That was for being a Seaweed Brain." She replied.

"Hi, can we get three large pepperoni pizzas and eight cokes." Annabeth said quickly.

"Of course. I'll be right back with your orders." Kelli left and then came back with the complimentary salads and bread sticks. Percy took a handful of lettuce and threw it at Leo, making it go into his hair. Annabeth snapped a picture of Leo pulling the lettuce out. Percy was laughing while trying to drink some coke, so it then came out of his nose and Annabeth had a picture of that. Leo fell out of his chair laughing, Piper and Jason held their stomachs, and Annabeth had her head on the table and had tears because she was laughing so hard. Percy recovered quickly and slapped Leo upside his head because he was so idiotic. There was a karaoke machine and Annabeth forced Percy to go up and sing. He blushing as red as a tomato and looked really awkward. But he was good. Soon Percy sat down and the pizzas arrived. Leo and Percy started a mini food fight and Annabeth was taking pictures of the idiocy. Frank leaned over to kiss Hazel on the cheek and behind them Leo was smiling evilly with a pitcher of water. That was the picture that Hazel held in her hands. After that, Leo had dumped the water on their heads and was cackling. Even after they were kicked out, it was still the most fun they had.

***End Flash Back***

**AN Here it gets a bit dark with the theme, but not much. SO if you don't want to read it, then just read where I put the three starts.**

It had been two weeks since Frank's death, and Hazel couldn't do it anymore. She held the knife in her hand and looked at the picture in the other. Frank had died protecting her. His last words two her echoed in her mind everyday,

"I love you Hazel." He had said.

Leo was walking past her room on the Argo when he saw what she was going to do. He ran to her side and gently made her drop the knife on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and just her as tightly as he could, comforting her and whispering soothing words as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Hazel, Hazel you stupid little girl. Why would you do that? Why?" He asked quietly.

"I just can't take it anymore. I see him everywhere. I just miss him so much." She said after finally stopping her tears.

"He wouldn't want you to do that Hazel. He would want you to live and be happy. He wouldn't want you to do that." Hazel nodded and looked up at Leo. *** She realized that Frank would want her to be happy. And the only one who could make her happy after Frank was Leo. She lifter her head and wrapped her arms around him. She the kissed him. Leo was surprised at first, but then responded. And she was happy with Leo.

**AN So that was Lazel.**

**I have to rant right now so if you want to, you can read the rant, if not, skip to the end.**

**SO I really want to watch the Sea of Monsters movie but I can't because the theater near me isn't playing it and UGH! I now have to hope that they at least play City of Bones and if not, you will hear form me again.**

**So tomorrow is Liper. Thanks to the guest that gave me the idea. I sorta changed it up a bit I hope you don't mind. BYE!**


	12. Liper and a surprise

Okay so today is Liper! And yeah. Now go read!

Disclaimer: I wear fuzzy dog slippers so I'm not Rick Riordan.

**Leo POV**

Leo was sound asleep and dreaming.

_She was walking slowly towards him and stopped right in front of him._

"_So what should we do about us?" She asked. Dream Leo shrugged his shoulders and stared into her eyes which were like kaleidoscopes. He leaned down and cupped her cheek._

"_I don't care. As long as we're together." He leaned down and kissed her._

When that happened, Leo jerked awake and was breathing heavily. He was in the Hephaestus cabin. It had been a year since the Giant War and a year since the dreams started and since the feelings became confusing.

##### Meanwhile in the Aphrodite cabin#####

_She was walking slowly towards him and stopped right in front of him._

"_So what should we do about us?" She asked. Piper stared into Leo's eyes and didn't look away. He had cupped her cheek with his hand and they were both leaning in towards each other._

"_I don't care. As long as we're together." He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was blissful and perfect. And then a new scene shifted._

"_Piper honey, I know you're confused, but just follow your heart." Aphrodite said_

Piper woke up. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid. Unknown to her, he was also afraid. Afraid of ruining their relationship with Jason. Afraid of losing a friend. Afraid of ruining their own relationships with each other. Afraid.

/*/*/*/*/*/ Yeah that's it for Liper and I know it's not that good. That's why I have a little surprise for you. Continue reading my friends./*/*/*/*/*/

Luke was standing guard over Thalia and Annabeth. He wanted to protect them. They were the only family he had. In the middle of the night, Annabeth was having nightmare and Luke woke her up so she wouldn't be scared. He looked into the eyes of the little seven year that had little tears in them.

"Shhh. It will be okay Annie. Shhh."

"Don't call me Annie." Even now, when she was so vulnerable and scared, she still scolded him for calling her Annie. He held her and rocked her trying to comfort her.

"Luke, can you promise me that we'll always be a family." She asked whispering.

"I promise little Annie. We'll always be a family. I won't let anybody hurt you or Thalia. We'll be a family forever." Annabeth smiled at him and then yawned. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep in Luke's arms.

"Forever." He whispered. He put her back into the little tent they had and kissed her forehead.

"I promise."

/*/*/*/ dfoghibg/*/*/*/

**So yeah. The Liper was short because I don't really know how to that so yeah. And the other one-shot was what I think one of the nights was like when Luke and them were on the run. Hope you guys like the surprise I gave you. BYE! Oh and from here on out it will be my favorite one-shots to right. Which means that tomorrow will be THALICO! YAY! I'm excited to do that one.**


	13. Thalico

Hey guys! We are now up to the point were I am very excited. And yeah. Today is going to be one of my favorite days because it's THALICO! Now this isn't going to be one of those Oh hey Artemis I'm leaving the Hunt for a boy. Nope. I don't really like those. This is different. Now on to one of my favorite one shots.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Also, if I get any facts wrong, I'm sorry. NOW READ! (Yeah I'm very excited.)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Oh look! 5SOS! Nope, just Thalico./*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

4 weeks. 4 countries. 2 people. What happens you travel the world with a person who is so much like you? Only time will tell.

**2 weeks before the start**

"Lady Artemis, you wanted to see me?" I said walking into the tent she had set up for herself.

"Ah yes Thalia. Sit, please." I sat down completely surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that I've thought about for awhile. I want you to leave the hunt."

"Wait, what? I'm confused." I was confused. Why? It's not like I like anybody. I don't. At least not in that way.

"I believe you should live a normal life. And before you protest, if after 2 months you want to return to the hunt, then you may. Now Apollo will be here to pick you up in ten minutes. I will see you again Thalia Grace." If I told you that I would go back into the hunt after that, that would be a lie. If I told you that I was going to stay out of the hunt, then that would have also been a lie. Because I didn't know what I wanted. All I knew was that I was going to Camp Half Blood.

/*/*/*/*/ Time Skip/*/*/*/*/

"So your here for 2 months at least?" Annabeth asked just to make sure.

"Yeah. I wish I could travel the world though. I know I traveled with Artemis, but I wish I could have sight saw and stuff."

"So why don't you?" Nico asked. We were in Percy's cabin, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and I. I had been there for a week already and was instantly bored by now.

"Well it's not like I can magically get to one place from another. And it's to expensive for a plane." I said pointing out the obvious.

"But I can."

"You can what?"

"I can get to one place from another by shadow traveling."

"Yeah but I can't."

"If you had me with you, yes you could." Nico said staring into my eyes.

"But doesn't it take a lot of your energy? Especially long distances?"

"You have 7 weeks left right? We could go to four different countries in four weeks. One week per country. And you'll still have time to hang out here. And with Jason at Camp Jupiter. Two weeks here, four weeks traveling, two weeks with your brother. And I've been practicing a lot so I do longer distances now. Plus we'll be in a country for a week. I can always rest for a day. So what do you say?"

"Why not. It'll be fun and cool. And if we wanted to buy anything, the council did give us those credit cards so we'll be fine with expenses. So my answer is yes. Now let's go ask Chiron and then I'll plan where we're going. Come on!" I dragged Nico to Chiron and he said sure.

**Week One, England**

Two days later I had decided that we would go to England, Greece, France, and Rome. I was excited. I spent the rest of that week hanging out with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover. Soon, the end of the week was here and I was all packed and Nico was too.

"Don't forget to tell us how it was and take pictures! We'll see you for lunch in Greece." Annabeth said in a rush. Percy and Annabeth were going to shadow travel using Mrs. O'Leary so we could meet up in Greece and have lunch and talk.

"We know. Bye Annie! By Kelp Head!" I grabbed Nico's arm and we were in London in under a minute. Luckily we ended up in an ally and we left and thank the gods the streets were packed. We were two blocks away from our hotel that Annie made reservations for us.

"Two rooms for grace." I told the receptionist.

"I'm sorry. But you reserved only one room. Here is your room key though. And thank you for choosing Charing Cross Hotel. Enjoy your stay." The receptionist went to the back. I looked at Nico and he just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my luggage. We went up to the room. The room was big and had a king size bed against one wall. There was a sofa that was big and black., There were two doors. One led to the bathroom, the other to a big walk in closet. On the wall opposite the bed and sofa there was a big flat screen TV.

"I get the bed." I said grumbling.

"Fine with me." After we had gotten settled and I had taken a shower, we went out to the little cafe that was around the corner from the hotel. After we had lunch we decided to relax for the rest of the day. I took a nap while Nico watched TV. We decided that we would just get room service so he had ordered and the food was already there when I woke up.

The next day we went to see Big Ben and one of the pictures we took was of me holding my hands out in from making it look like I was holding the clock. We walked around that area for a couple of hours and then we walked to The London Eye and rode on it. From there we took pictures and had fun. So far, we hadn't encountered any monsters.

It was on the fourth day in England that we encountered an empousa. Nico was of course hypnotized, but I slashed through it in a second. We looked at each and just shrugged it off, not letting the monsters ruin our fun vacation. That day we were planning on going to Stone Hedge. I laughed when Nico started to quote the Doctor from when he was at Stone Hedge. Most of the time, Nico and I just talked a lot and we learned more things about each other. Like the fact that we were both obsessed with Doctor Who and How I Met Your Mother** (They are both seriously awesome shows!)**

We went to Buckingham Palace and there we found out that Prince Harry is a demigod. **(I made that up. But this is a story so shut it) **We even had an exclusive tour and it was amazing. We went to a couple of museums because Annabeth forced us to. And on the last day we were gonna be there, we went Blackpool Pleasure Beach. We went on the roller coasters and just had a blast. Luckily we didn't run into any monsters. The next day we checked out and traveled to Rome.

**Week 2, Rome **

**Nico's turn to tell you some of the story!**

So far we had been to England and it was. I've had a tiny crush on Thalia for a few months and this trip would determine if I actually liked her. We were more alike than I could imagine. We both liked the same bands: Green Day, The Cab, Imagine Dragons, We The Kings, 5 Seconds of Summer, All-American Rejects, and 30 Seconds to Mars. **(On Groove Shark, they are all on the play list and I like some of these bands) **We were going to Rome next. Thalia grabbed my arm and we were in an alley before we knew it. We were in an alley right next to our hotel, Eurograden hotel.

"Two rooms for Grace." Thalia went up and said to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry Miss Grace but you changed your reservation two days ago to only one room. And there are no more double rooms left." The receptionist said.

"But here is your room key nonetheless and if you have any questions just dial 0 and you will be connected to somebody who can help you." Thalia grabbed her bag and walked to me.

"One room again. I think we should IM Annabeth and see what went wrong" We went up to our room and there was a king size bed and a love seat. Thalia closed the curtains and then we made a mist and we called Annabeth.

"Hey Annie, why are our reservations saying that we reserved one room instead of two?" Thalia asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"I made sure they were two rooms like you said. I have to go to... training! I'll talk to you later!" Annabeth slashed through. Thalia growled and looked at me.

"There's something going on and I want to know what it is." She said then walked into the bathroom to shower. When Thalia came out she went to the bed and passed out immediately. I looked her and then I grabbed one of the room keys and went to go buy some food. There was a restaurant and I went in and got some pasta dishes and then at the last second I also got some lasagna. I went back to the hotel room and entered. Thalia was passed out, but as soon as I opened the lasagna, she shot up and grabbed a fork. We were passed out soon enough and we woke up at eleven the next day. We went to the Colosseum and then the Spanish steps. All that week we just went sight seeing and laughed and talked. One time when we were eating outside, Thalia got up so she could throw away her trash and when she walked back, somebody accidentally pushed her and she fell into my lap. She pushed herself off of me and I laughed. Though the person who pushed her looked back and winked. At least I think she did. She actually looked a lot like Thalia. **(Her name starts with an A and she plays a roll in this)**

Soon enough, it was the end of the week and we were off to Greece.

**Week 3, Greece**

**Well, half of this in Nico's POV soooooooooo...**

We were in Greece and it was dark out. We were staying at the Mystique hotel, which had access to Greece's beaches. Once again when we checked in, the reservation was for one room instead of two. We slept and then the next day we went to see the Statue of Zeus and the Acropolis. We were talking to the locals in Greek and they were shocked that we knew it. But some people knew why and they were also demigods. There so many demigods in Greece. When we got back to the hotel, Thalia had a headache and was sneezing a lot. I brought some soup and medicine. After she ate the soup and took the medicine, she started to fall asleep. I walked to were I would be sleeping, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed. I looked at her and thinking it was the drugs from the medicine, I layed down next to her.

"Can you tell me a story?" And so I told her a story. I told her about Bianca. I told her about how Bianca was the only family that mattered and how she would care for me no matter what. I told her about how when she died, a piece me died as well. I told her how after I disappeared, I broke down into sobs. I told her everything. After, she had fell asleep and soon enough, I was asleep myself.

**Aphrodite POV didn't see that did you**

I had Percy and Annabeth helping me get Thalico together, and so far everything was working.

"Now Annabeth, when you guys go to their hotel room, hide Thalia's clothes so that when she takes a shower, she won't have any. And then she will have to use Nico's."

**Thalia POV Aphy won't be in here that much**

When I woke up, there was extra heat and I saw Nico. I pushed him off of me and the remembered what happened the night before. _Shit. Stupid drugs making me do stupid things._ But I was starting to like Nico more than a friend. Just ignore it.

We were meeting Annabeth and Percy today so I got ready and then slapped Nico to wake him up. Soon, we were at the Parthenon waiting for Annie and Kelp Head. We went in and Annabeth was absorbing the architecture. It was like she had never seen anything more perfect. When we reached the spot were the statue of Athena should be, we snickered and Percy almost fell over laughing. We went to get lunch and then went back to the hotel to hang. Soon they left and it was just me and Nico. I went to take a shower and when I went to get my clothes, they were missing.

"Nico, were are my clothes?" He shrugged. It was very awkward for me asking him if I could borrow some of his clothes. He gave me a Green Day t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. Which was basically what I wore. The shirt and jeans were a bit big on me, but for some reason only my clothes were missing so I put on my boots and I grabbed a belt and tucked the shirt in. After dinner, I still couldn't find my clothes so since it was late, I just slept in one of Nico's shirt and the next day I bought some new clothes. After another day of sight seeing, we went to the last stop, France.

**Week 4, France**

We stayed at another hotel and just slept for two days since we were doing so much sight seeing and walking. We went to the Eiffel tower and on our way back, we walked right into a Cyclops lair. We got seperated.

"Nico! Where are you! Death Breath!"

"I'm right behind you!" I heard Nico's voice. Was filled with such relief I ran and ran right into the arms of a Cyclops. But then the real Nico came and started fighting the Cyclops, but he got thrown against the wall. I slashed the monster and he turned to dust. I ran over to Nico and fell to my knees. He looked dead.

"Nico! NICO! Damn it Nico stop playing this game and wake up! Please. I never even got to tell you how I felt about you." I put my head on his chest and sobbed. The stupid Death Breath had to go and die on me before I got told him that I liked him.

"H-How do you feel about me?" I looked up and saw Nico's eyes open. I started crying even more and started to pound his chest. He stopped my hands and sat up. Even sitting, he was still taller than me.

"Stupid Death Breath." I grumbled. I pulled my hands out of his and started to get up, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. I landed in his lap and grabbed my chin and kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then I kissed him back. I pulled away and put my arms around him. We stayed like that for who knows how long. After awhile, we shadow traveled back to the hotel. I fell asleep instantly. But this time, I had Nico's arms around me protecting me.

**Now they're back at CHB**

We were back. I had visited Jason for a couple of days and then went back to Camp Half Blood. Annabeth came into my cabin holding a bag of clothes.

"Are those my clothes?! You were planning this all along weren't you. Or did Aphrodite put you up to this?"

"Aphrodite." I grumbled and stalked out of my cabin. Nico was in the arena so I went there.

Well I guess I should tell you that if you asked me two months ago, I would have told you it was crazy that I was dating Nico, but it wasn't that crazy after all.

**So that was Thalico. It took me three hours and thirty six minutes to write that. Also, five pages. I hope you guys are happy. All the hotels and places mentioned are real. So tell me what you guys thought. And tomorrow is Frazel. The Thalico chapter was a lot of fun to do guys. It was awesome to write. Now I will go pass out from complete brain exhaustion. BYE!**


	14. Frazel

Hey guys so today if Frazel.

Happy birthday to the guest and Boomboomshark8 I hope it's awesome!

Now on with Frazel!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Frank was combing his hair when Hazel knocked on the door. Frank opened the door and saw Hazel looking even more beautiful. (Here's the link for her outfit: cgi/set?id=94230107 )

Frank was wearing dark jeans and a button down white shirt. They were going to The Trellis Restaurant (it's real) for dinner. It was to celebrate the ending of the Giant War, but it was just for them.

"You ready?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah. Just let em grab my wallet." Frank grabbed his wallet and together they walked to the restaurant hand in hand.

"Reservation for two under Zhang." Frank told the hostess.

"Right this way Mr. Zhang." They sat down outside where they could admire the water at night.

"Your waiter will be right with you." Frank and Hazel sat down and looked at the menu.

"Hello. My name is George and I will be your waiter for the evening. Can I start you off with some drinks and appetizers?"

"Can I have a sparkling raspberry tea please?" Hazel asked.

"Of course. And for you sir?"

"Can I have a virgin margarita?"

"Of course." They sat there until the waiter came back.

"Here are your drinks and what are you having to eat today?"

"Can I the lobster ravioli?" Hazel ordered.

"And can I have the salmon filet?" The waiter left and they talked small talk. Soon, the waiter came back with the food, but Frank was getting up at that minute and he tripped over the chair. He knocked into the waiter, making the food fall and tipping over another table. Frank and Hazel were kicked out for 'causing unnecessary commotion.' They went to the closest Shoney's and ordered a couple of burgers and milkshakes. When they got back, Frank fell again, and Hazel tripped over Frank, causing her to fall and land with her head on Frank. Frank wrapped his arms around her and together they stared up at the sky.

"Over there is the big dipper and next to it is the little dipper." Hazel said pointing out the constellations.

"And what's that star over there?"

"That's Venus. Every now and then, you'll see the planet and it's bright." Hazel replied. Together they spent the rest of the night laughing and pointing out stars and other things in the sky.

"Hey look, a shooting star. Make a wish." Hazel said pointing it out. Hazel then fell asleep. Frank looked down at her.

"I already have everything I could wish for."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

There you go. Frazel. Short and sweet. Tomorrow, the epic Percabeth finale! Now I have to go write it! Happy Birthday to those people and REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I would have had this posted earlier but I had my cousin visiting and yeah. Also, this just won't be Percabeth, a lot of it will be Percy doing stupid things are just being protective and stuff. Also, I might have some stuff from MoA that were in different POV's but have them in his. I don't know. Maybe. So yeah. Happy Birthday Perseus Jackson! We love you! And Happy Anniversary to Percabeth! You're one of my OTPs. Now, on with the finale.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**The day before Percy was kidnapped by Hera**

"Seaweed Brain! Hurry up! I want to get a good spot for the fireworks!"

"Okay okay. I'm coming. But it would be nice if you carried some of the stuff. I don't get why you have to bring all your blueprints. They'll just get sand all over them and water and they might blow away."

"Whatever. Come on." They finally reached the beach and Percy laid everything out for them. The fireworks had started and Annabeth had her head on Percy's chest. Percy was playing with her hair and Annabeth had her eyes closed, peacefully napping. Percy woke Annabeth up for the finale. Unbeknownst to them, the cabins had planned to have the scene of Percy and Annabeth admitting their feelings for each other in the fireworks, so Percy and Annabeth were blushing furiously and the campers were laughing. Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin and kissed her goodnight.

"Good night Seaweed Brain."

"Good night Wise Girl." Percy said, kissing her forehead.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**The day Percy is kidnapped**

"Perseus Jackson. The only way your father agreed to let me take your memory is if I leave you with one thing to remember. What is it?" Percy was confused but stuttered out a name that was more important to him than his one life.

"Annabeth." And so all of Percy's memory was wiped except anything that contained Annabeth.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**A time when Annabeth was teaching Percy**

"So the Trojan war was caused because Aphrodite did what?" Annabeth asked. But Percy wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Annabeth's hair in the sunlight and was noticing how it was really pretty in the wind.

"What?" Percy asked confused. Annabeth just shook her head and kissed him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**The end of MoA in Percy's POV**

Percy was looking all over for Annabeth. As soon as Percy saw here, he called for her. Soon enough, the Argo 2 was near and enough and Leo dropped a ladder. Percy was next to Annabeth in no time, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into her chest. All that mattered was that they were together. Percy just held onto her as she explained what happened. Percy told her about what happened with rescuing Nico. Percy looked back and then brought her away from the end.

"Bacchus mentioned my voyage being harder than I expected. I don't know why." Percy told Annabeth. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand tighter. Annabeth gasped and Percy was worried now.

"What is it?" Percy asked, afraid. But in response, Annabeth just staggered to the rope ladder. Percy watched in horror as Annabeth was dragged backward instead and her legs were swept out from under her. Percy was terrified when Annabeth was dragged back towards the pit, so he grabbed her arm, but that made it worse because he was being dragged back with her.

"No. My sword." Percy said. But he knew that the only way to get it, was to let go of Annabeth, and he wasn't doing that anytime soon. When Annabeth slipped over the edge, Percy went with her. Percy had one arm on a ledge that was to far for him to even attempt to bring him and Annabeth back to the top. The other had a strong grip on Annabeth hand. Percy shivered in fear as he heard the voice of Arachne.

"No escape. I go to Tartarus, you come to." Percy felt Annabeth being tugged farther into the pit and knew that very soon, they would be pulled in. Nico had his hand outstretched to Percy, but it was a sad attempt. They were only inches away, but it was still to far.

"Percy. Let me go. You can't pull me up." Percy just tightened his grip, knowing he could never do that.

"Never." Looking up at Nico, he decided to do the only thing he could do. Let go.

"The other side Nico. We'll see you there. Understand?" Percy watched as Nico realised that it was hopeless.

"But..."

"Lead them there. Promise me!"

"I-I will." Percy looked into the eyes of Annabeth and realized, he could never ever abandon her. Especially in Tartarus.

"We're staying together. You're not getting away me. Never again."

"As long we're together." Annabeth said. Percy looked up to see the sunlight one last time. To see Nico and Hazel, some of the people he cared about. And then, he realized what this was. A one way trip. A very hard fall. Percy let go of the edge, and looked up one last time, to say maybe his last ever good bye. And together, they fell.

**I cried writing this part guys. Seriously**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**While they're in Tartarus, my take of it.**

Percy stood over Annabeth, protecting her. He had barely slept. But how could he when they were literally in hell. Nothing was coming for them. Yet. But already, it had been like living in hell, which they were. They ran into Medusa that first night. Percy knew that they had to survive this if the doors were to be closed. They only thing that kept him going was Annabeth. He had to protect her. Even if she claimed she didn't need it, she did. So over his dead body would her body be dead. And that just might happen soon if they don't get out of Tartarus soon.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Sometime in the future.**

"Seaweed Brain, I don't get why I have to have the blind fold on."

"We're here." Percy said, taking the blind fold off. There was a table on the beach with two candles. There were two plates of chicken and some champagne. It was their ninth anniversary and Percy's 25th birthday. Percy pulled out Annabeth's chair for her and sat down in his chair. The entire time they talked and laughed. And then Percy got up and knew that Connor, Travis, and the rest of camp were there watching them. Percy got down on one knee. He held out a ring and looked Annabeth in the eyes. Those beautiful stormy grey (**I actually spell grey like they do in England, with an e and travelled with two Ls like in England, but I live in America. Weird right) **eyes.

"Annabeth Chase, I have loved you since I first saw you when we were twelve. Would you do me the honor of becoming Annabeth Jackson, my wife?" Annabeth was crying and then she said yes and threw her arms around Percy.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**The wedding**

Annabeth was staring at Percy. It was time for their vows to be spoken.

"I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever we'll still love each other, forever and always." Annabeth finished her vows and the it was Percy's turn.

"I," Before Percy could finish his vows, he sneezed and everybody laughed. Percy, with pink cheeks, finished.

"love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always." **(Percy and Annabeth's vows are from a song called Forever and Always by Parachute.)**

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson to be your husband forever and always?"

"I do."

"And do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your wife forever and always?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." So Percy kissed her and since it was a tradition, together, they both broke a plate. **( I may be a bit shaky on that subject, but Greeks do that.)**

Afterward, Percy and Annabeth became immortal and assistants to their parents, since Zeus had promised the seven immortality once they had all married.  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Rose?" Percy asked.

"No."

"How about Jake?" Annabeth asked.

"Lucy and William." Percy said firmly. Annabeth thought about and then nodded.

"Lucy and William Jackson." Lucy and William Jackson, the twins of Annabeth and Percy Jackson.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Percy! I told you I wanted you home at six so you could watch the kids!"

"Well I'm sorry that my mom wanted me to visit and that dad had me go scare off some aquatic monsters!" Percy yelled. And soon, they were in a yelling match and then plates went flying and then came a voice.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting Will." Lucy whispered to her brother. They were scared. Percy and Annabeth heard and they stopped screaming. Annabeth picked up Will and Percy picked up Lucy.

"Everything will be okay. Don't worry."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Forever and always." Percy whispered to Annabeth every night.

"Forever and always."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**So there it is. The finale. I just want to give a special shout out to pjo-guardgeek for reviewing EVERY chapter. Thank you. I know it's not that long, but honestly if I continued I'd be crying and sobbing because it hurts knowing that he's in Tartarus. So once again let's wish our favorite Seaweed Brain a special Happy Birthday and pray he survives Tartarus. Also, I will be doing another series of one-shots. I don't know when, but I might do one for Christmas and Valentine's Day. I don't really know. Until next time my wonderful friends. And now I'm staring at the mess I made writing this. Tell me what you guys think in a review and adios! **


End file.
